The present invention relates generally to chewing gum. More specifically, the present invention relates to improved formulations for chewing gum and bases.
Chewing gum generally consists of a water insoluble gum base and a water soluble portion along with flavors. The water soluble portion and flavors dissipate during chewing and the gum base is retained in the mouth throughout the chew.
The insoluble gum base generally comprises elastomers, resins, fats and oils, softeners, and inorganic fillers. Elastomers can include synthetic elastomers including polyisobutylene, isobutylene-isoprene copolymers, styrene-butadiene copolymers, polyvinyl acetate, polyisoprene, polyethylene, vinyl acetate--vinyl laurate copolymers, and combinations thereof. Natural elastomers that can be used include natural rubber.
The gum base can include elastomer plasticizers. Such elastomer plasticizers can include natural rosin esters, as well as other elastomer plasticizers. Additionally, the gum base can include fillers/texturizers and softeners/emulsifiers. Softeners are added to chewing gum in order to optimize the chewability and mouth feel of the gum. Softeners/emulsifiers that are typically used include tallow, hydrogenated tallow, hydrogenated and partially hydrogenated vegetable oils, cocoa butter, glycerol monostearate, glycerol triacetate, lecithin, and combinations thereof.
In addition to a water insoluble gum base portion, a typical chewing gum composition includes a water soluble portion and one or more flavoring agents. The water soluble portion can include bulk sweeteners, high intensity sweeteners, flavoring agents, softeners, emulsifiers, colors, acidulants, fillers, antioxidants, and other components that provide desirable attributes.